


Zoo(Daddy James)

by FutureJetBlackHearts (MyLovelyHopefulLifetoLive)



Category: Big Time Rush (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 19:11:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7653370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyLovelyHopefulLifetoLive/pseuds/FutureJetBlackHearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing beats a little Maslow family fun at the zoo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zoo(Daddy James)

“Are we there yet?”

Laughing to yourself, you remember that famous line, from the movie of the same title, you remember the time you watched that with your family, a few years back when it came out, not really thinking that you would actually live it yourself, a man you call your husband by your side and a daughter in the backseat who looks like every bit of James.

“No, baby girl. We have 15 minutes to go” James replies, looking at the GPS stuck to the window which does really say that your arrival time is in 15 minutes. He’s not lying to make her happy, he’s actually telling the truth, something a good father would do.

“Okay, Momma!” she laughs, before slumping back into her seat and starting out the window, probably creating some story in her head, usual for a little girl her age.

A few more minutes pass and the busy traffic starts, signaling that you’re close. Apparently, you weren’t the only one who decided to come visit the zoo with your family on this hot summer day.

“Momma! Daddy! Are we there yet? your daughter ask, the little bundle of joy, although she’s acting more like a bundle of energy right now, screams from the back seat, still tied as she sees the big sign revealing the zoo’s name.

“Yes, we are, sweetie” you smile, laughing that for once you didn’t tell her no. Knowing that this was her first time at the zoo and she couldn’t but more excited, you understood completely what she was going through. You were just very excited to experience this with her and James too. He’s the one who proposed this activity, considering he’s been gone a lot these days, recording new music for the band and doesn’t really get to see his life, the little 5 year old he calls his daughter. Your daughter, actually.

“Can we go now?” she asks, not realizing that there’s a lineup of cars and it might take a little while before you can actually visit the animals, precisely the lions. It’s what she’s looking forward to. Despite her young age, she’s very interested in animals. It all started when Fox decided to lick your stomach while you were pregnant with her, maybe not but you amuse people telling that story of how your girly girl came to love animals. Or maybe it comes from James, he’s interested in animals. Snakes, giraffes, to name a few.

“Sorry, honey. You’ll have to wait a little while longer” James replies for you, not even realizing you phased out for a moment, your husband has always got your back, he promised you when you put the gold ring on his finger, the day of your wedding.

“Now?” she ask, after a few seconds pass.

James and you laugh, she was very impatient. Hopefully with time, she’ll learn that patience is a virtue and that it might bring her somewhere. But for now, she’s young and doesn’t know any better.

“Actually yes” you say, now noticing that there was a big space between you and the car in front of you, realizing that in fact it was your turn to get the ticket. A quick playful slap on James’ chest and he’s zooming towards the cashier.

“2 adults, one child” he says, handing the cashier the money.

“Have a good day. Have fun!” he says, handing the receipts and the wrist bracelets, one you’ll have to put on your daughter yourself.

“Thank you mister! We Will!” the little girl in the backseat screams, waving to the man dressed in the uniform as James attempts to find parking. You both laugh, probably thinking that in the future, being loud and publicly speaking won’t be her problem in school.

James finds a parking, parks in, opens your door and your daughter’s, letting her unbuckle herself while he opens the trunk to get what you need now. A small bag with wallets, sunglasses, hats, a few snacks and you can’t forget your camera. This young family of yours won’t be young all their lives. She’s already 5, going to elementary school this year. Times does past fast, you remember her being a little baby and how she had a cute little button nose and those little fingers that got tangled in James’ very manly fingers…

“You’re coming or what?” he asks, standing in front of you, your daughter already holding his hand. Again, you phased out for a moment. These things only happen when you’re with the two of them, in a place like this.

-

“Look Daddy! Lions!” she screams, stopping in the middle of the asphalted trail, giving people no choice but to move because she’s taking up the space without her realizing it, but you do and so does her father.

“Honey, move” James says, gently pushing her to the side, close to the metallic gates but not enough to actually near it. He means no harm, his intentions were not to hurt her at all.

“Okay, daddy” she smiles, moving closer to him, giving him that grin he can’t live without. In the mornings, when they’re together, she greets him with a big “good morning” and smiles big, making James’ heart melt at the creation.

For a moment, there’s silence, except for the passing from the other people visiting this animal kingdom.

They’re too busy admiring the same thing. Lions to be exact, it’s why your daughter decided screamed the name of the animal, excitement going through her as she finally gets to see the animal she’s been wanting to see for real. He too, is just as impressed with their thick fur, their beautiful expression. A lion is quite the animal, king of the throne, king of the wilderness. He’s just incredible. And both of them know that.

He gets an idea. One that might get him kicked out of the zoo or even one that just might make things a little interesting for the three of you and that could possibly create a fantastic memory.

He tells you he’ll be back in a few shorts moment, the time to go to the bathroom. You’re about to ask your daughter if she needs to go, a way to save time but he tells you it won’t be worth it. It only makes you wonder what the hell he’s about to do. Let’s admit it, James is not predictable, this case being a great example.

He comes out a few minutes later, walking towards you just like he promised with an animal in his arms,

“James, what’s that?” you ask, trying to grasp and register what he’s holding but you can’t really distinguish the shape, the color, the fur. Not even your daughter’s colorful books are going to help.

“What does it look like, babe? I’m holding a lion” he says, proud, really keeping a strong grip on that animal, afraid that he might drop the creature and hurt somebody.

He’s right. He has a lion, a real live lion in his arms. Sure he’s a baby but your husband is still holding an animal that’s usually in the wild. And surprisingly, he has no worries, no doubts that he might get hurt. No, he’s completely carefree at the moment, giving a bad example to your child.

“What possessed you do to such a thing?” you almost shouted, more afraid than shock. James has no worries about these kind of these when you, on the other hand are completely afraid of the littlest things.

“C’mon babe, take a picture” he says, not answering your initial question but you still do. You quickly snap the picture, James already in perfect pose and once you nod, he says he’ll be back to bring back the animal to the zoo keepers and continue the animal visiting.

“Can I see? Can I see?” your daughter asks, tugging at your leg. She saw everything that he did that but yet too young to realize and acknowledge everything. It’s weird saying it but it’s normal for a five year old.

“Here you go, sweetie” you say, handing the camera and she grabs it, starting at her father and a lion. You also do the same, completely not aware that you didn’t see much of it, even though you took the picture.

Your husband is in all his glory. His hair perfectly done, his outfit perfectly fitting his body, a tiny bit of scruff framing the lower part of his face perfectly and the black T-Shirt revealing his arms, bulging biceps that he trains everyday on a daily basis. Lifting up your daughter in the air, no just joking, he goes to the gym.

He looks so happy, holding the little ball of fur only around the animal’s midsection close to his chest. The baby lion seems confused though. His beautiful and cute face looks like he’s sad and James is holding him a bit upside down, with his big paws a bit crooked and all over the place. But, in the end, the picture is beautiful and amazing. These kinds of memories are the ones that are going to be remembered forever.

He comes back, holds his daughter’s hand and you continue your visit. They walk together, hand in hand but it’s completely the norm for a father and a daughter. Deciding that it was time to take a picture of them, to create other memories than just James holding the lion.

You step back a little, take a shot of the two of them and continue your way.

Once you look at the image, you smile to yourself. Father, standing at over 6 feet tall, daughter peeking at less than four feet, both walking on the same foot, holding hands in the most family way. The picture was taken of them walking so you didn’t see their face, only their backs and the back of their head. It was still incredibly sweet and cute. It’s weird seeing him overpower her but everybody knows she’s just going to be like him, in almost everything.

Now, at that age was the perfect time to take picture likes this. No, take that back. Every day you make memories. And today, was just the start of a wonderful life ahead of you


End file.
